


Stolen Kill

by Evilsforreals



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsforreals/pseuds/Evilsforreals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another obscure one-shot request! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote>





	Stolen Kill

Jean was in a bad mood. Practice drills always put him in a bad mood. But he was exceptionally angrier today. The morning’s practice had consisted of one of the regular drills; find the Titan dummies hidden in the woods, and perform a killing blow. Extra points were awarded for those that scored the first blow, or the deepest blow on a dummy.

Jean was good at finding the Titan dummies before the others, but every time he went for the first strike, Sasha would be there, shooting through the trees like a miniature dervish, and swipe the kill before him. She’d shoot him a quick grin, before disappearing once more into the trees. Jean tried everything to lose her. Once, he’d even gone so far as to shoot one of the flare capsules to try to lose her in the smoke. But she was there moments later, cutting another dummy just out of Jean’s reach.

By the end of the day, Jean was furious. He hadn’t been able to land a single first strike, though dozens had been in reach. He continued to fume as he slammed his gear into the closet, and began disentangling himself from the 3DMG straps. Connie and Marco were chatting in the corner about the day’s exercise.

“I managed to nab six of the dummies first!” Connie said proudly, as he pulled his uniform over his head.

Marco smiled. “That’s great! You’re really starting to improve!”

“What about you, how’d you do?” Connie asked, grinning proudly to himself.

Marco shrugged awkwardly, running a hand absent-mindedly through his hair. “I did all right…eight first strikes and three deep strikes.”

“Wha-seriously?” Connie asked incredulously. “Damn, you’re the next person I need to beat! Hey Jean, how’d you do?”

Jean froze. He could feel Connie’s and Marco’s eyes on him, as he slowly turned around, his mind racing of what to tell them. “I did fine, it’s none of your business,” he snapped.

Connie and Marco looked at each other for a moment before sharing a smirk.

“What are you smiling about over there baldy?” Jean spat.

“Sasha took all the kills from you again didn’t she?”

Jean jumped to his feet, his fists clenched. “What do you know about that you little freak-“

“Oh calm down Jean, everyone knows,” Marco chided, looking exasperated. Connie seemed totally indifferent to Jean’s mood, and continued to dress himself.

Jean continued glaring at the two of them for a moment, before groaning, and sitting back down on the bench, his head buried in his hands. “I don’t get it. Why is she trying to make me look bad?”

There was a moment of silence before Connie’s voice rang out incredulously. “You mean you-you don’t even know?”

Marco was also looking extremely surprised, as he pulled a fresh shirt over his head. “I thought you knew! Jean it’s because she-“

Connie reached up, and clamped a hand over his mouth. “ _Dude!”_ he hissed, “if he doesn’t know then don’t tell!”

Jean perked up. “Marco you know something right? Will you tell me why she won’t leave me alone?”

“Don’t do it man,” Connie growled, trying to keep the taller boy from breaking free from his grip, but it was becoming harder to due to Marco’s height advantage.

“Connie he’s not going to figure it out unless we tell him,” Marco said in a placating voice.

Jean glared at the two boys. “What am I not going to figure out?” he barked.

Marco and Connie weren’t even paying attention to Jean; they were shooting each other glares as they continued to quietly tussle. Finally, Connie relented with a sigh, and nodded. He gestured to Marco.

Marco nodded thankfully at Connie and then turned towards Jean. “Sasha has a crush on you.”

For a moment it didn’t register to Jean. Marco had deadpanned the sentence so much, that he didn’t realize that he had already said the big secret. “Wait, what?”

“Ok fine Marco, you’re right,” Connie chuckled. “And people call _me_ slow.”

“Sasha…likes me? Wait, how would _you_ know-“

Connie folded his arms. “Come on man, Sasha and I hang out all the time. We know pretty much everything about each other. She told me, and the others, during one of those night parties you never go to. We assumed that she had said something to you at some point. Knowing you, she probably did and you just missed it.”

“I’m busy studying-forget the party, why me?” Jean asked, now thoroughly confused.

Connie and Marco simultaneously shrugged. “Dunno the answer to that one,” Connie said.

“That’s between you and Sasha anyway,” Marco cut in. “And you didn’t hear this from us, clear?”

Jean nodded, not really hearing Marco’s request, his mind now abuzz with this new information. She liked him? But as a friend, or something more? Were Marco and Connie just pulling his leg? This seemed like something up Connie’s alley, but Marco wasn’t the type to lie. But he still didn’t understand why she had to keep taking his strikes.

“I think we broke him,” Connie whispered to Marco, as Jean slowly began to stumble out of the room, leaving his gear in a heap on the floor.

Marco shook his head. “Come on; let’s clean this up before Shadis yells at us.”

 

* * *

 

It was dark outside. Jean shivered as a cold wind blew through the camp. He hunched over; hands firmly planted in his pockets. He should be inside where it was warm, but he always needed to walk to figure things out for himself.

He was looking back through all of their previous encounters. His first impression of her talking back to Shadis, their introduction that night, her and Connie’s nightly shenanigans. Jean frowned. He couldn’t see it, couldn’t see a reason why she’d be even remotely interested in him. He had gotten a bad rep from the other guys after the debacle of his compliment to Mikasa the first day. And that still didn’t explain why she had to steal every kill from him. Didn’t she know how badly he wanted the Military Police position? Why would she make him look bad?

_Girls,_ Jean thought angrily to himself, _why do they have to be so complicated?_

Jean turned the corner, and felt a slight bump. He looked up to see Sasha sprawled out on the ground, breathless and disheveled.

“Sasha, what are you-“

“Run!” Sasha squealed, jumping to her feet. In the distance, Jean could faintly make out the voice of Shadis, the drill sergeant. He stared accusingly at the brown haired girl. “Sasha what’d you do-“

“NOW!” Sasha snarled, grabbing his arm and dragging him down one of the alleyways. Jean could do little else but grudgingly follow after her. He was angry at her, but he didn’t want to get her in trouble either. Why was that?

Sasha instinctively pulled Jean down, and rolled under a table covered with firewood. She quickly grabbed two logs, and propped them up in front of the table. Moments later, Jean heard the drill sergeant sprint down the same alleyway, cursing under his breath. “Too old for this, too damn old for this-“

His curses trailed off as he disappeared around the corner. Jean breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to shoot another glare at Sasha, who was giggling with silent mirth. Jean groaned. “Why do I always get the raw end of the deal when I’m around you?”

Sasha giggled again, before reaching into her coat, and withdrawing two skewers of dried beef. She extended one towards Jean. “Your share,” she whispered happily.

 Jean’s complaining suddenly vanished, his mouth watering. He had only had beef on special occasions. He hesitantly accepted it, and took a small bite. Flavor exploded on his tongue, and for a moment, he was speechless. He looked over at Sasha, who laughed at his wide-eyed expression, already half-way through her skewer. Jean gave a weak grin, and the two of them proceeded to finish their meat in silence.

A few minutes later, Jean and Sasha cautiously exited their tiny hideout, and continued down the street, trying to look casual. Jean eyed Sasha; just moments ago she had been all business, and now she was strolling down the alley like it was nothing.

“Sasha why do you-no-how do you do it?” Jean asked. Sasha tipped head, staring at him curiously.

“How do I what?” She asked.

Jean struggled to find the right words. “It’s just…every day, you can get up, and be crazy and uninhibited, and break the rules, and eat like a madwoman, when so many other people are so serious about it.”

Jean looked up to see Sasha giving him a very frosty stare. “Not-not that I’m saying you don’t take it seriously, you’re really talented and you obviously know what you’re doing, ‘cause you keep taking all my fucking kills-“

Sasha made a small sound of annoyance. “Jean, I’m not taking your kills.”

It was Jean’s turn to bristle at this. “Sasha every single time today that I found a dummy, you took the kill right from under my nose. I had nothing, zero, squat-“

“Oh, when we marked our scores, I put all those down under your name.”

Sasha continued walking calmly, before realizing she was alone. She turned to see Jean rooted in place, gawking at her. “You-you what?”

She shrugged. “I know how badly you wanted to get into the Military Police, and I thought it’d help you out.”

“But-but that’s dishonest-“

“Not really, you found them fair and square; I just followed you, and took them before the others who were behind you could.”

Jean opened and closed his mouth like a fish, no words coming out. Sasha smiled warmly at him. Finally he managed a small squeak. “But why?”

Sasha paused, her smile thinning just a slight bit. She looked up at the sky, watching the small pinpricks of light in the far distance. “I’ve seen the ugly side of life Jean. I spent two years of my life in constant fear of not having enough food to eat. I saw people die; good people, who simply withered away, sad and hungry.”

There was an edge to Sasha’s voice that kept Jean from butting in. “For two years, I lived in constant fear of death. Not even at the hand of the Titans, but by human greed, and desperation. For two years I didn’t feel like I was living.”

She turned and smiled at Jean, whose stomach turned a backflip. She was silhouetted in the moonlight, pale flecks of silver in her brown hair. “And then I met you, and the rest of the 104th. You all reminded me how to really live. To enjoy life. To take risks once in a while. And I felt more alive than I had in…in ages.”

She reached out and clasped Jean’s hands, that were quite sweaty now, Jean realized too late before she was holding them. But she gripped them tightly. “If I don’t live every day the way I want, then-then there’s no real reason to it, you know? I feel…I know what I want and need to do to be happy, and that’s that. As long as every night I can go to bed without regrets…it’ll be a good night.”

She continued to grasp his hands tightly. Jean wanted to say something, to do something to reassure her, or to validate her words. He opened his mouth, but a slight cough suddenly worked its way out. Sasha blinked, and quickly released his hands, her cheeks burning red. “I’m sorry, I’m babbling, I-“

Jean leaned forward, and gave Sasha a gentle peck on the cheek. She froze mid-apology, her mouth hanging open. Jean felt his own face flush with horror, as he tried to backtrack. “I-I just…you said every night having no regrets and-well, um”

“You-I” Sasha was trying to form a sentence, but couldn’t seem to find the right words. Abruptly she made a grunt of annoyance, and leaned forward, kissing Jean back. Jean froze, feeling the warmth of Sasha’s presence cutting through the night chill. He closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sasha broke away, breathing in slightly from excitement. Jean realized he had been holding his breath, and let out a large gasp of air. Sasha giggled, and Jean couldn’t help but chuckle as well. He pulled Sasha close, hugging her tightly. “No regrets?” he whispered softly in her ear.

He felt the sharp squeeze from Sasha hugging back. “No regrets.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another obscure one-shot request! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
